The Final Good By
by 13thJackal
Summary: Shepard just went to the white beam destroyed the reaper . got burred in the rubble.


I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff relating to it. None of it. All BioWare's.

Shepard is running towards the white beam and Liara gets hit Jane seeing this Jane: Joker I bring the Normandy in i need a extraction now ! Joker: yes sir Jane picks up Liara brings her to the Normandy .

Liara with a tight hold on Jane Liara: Jane i am going to have our baby . Jane and Liara is at the Normandy Liara: Shepard i want to tell you before we Part i am going to have our baby !

Jane : yes i know . I will come back to you ! Jane : Liara you mean more to me then anything ealce . Liara : I don't want you to leave us again. Jane : I have to do this for you and our baby.

Liara no matter what happens i will all ways love you .

Liara seeing Jane slowly drift away like she will not ever see her again . with tears in her eyes still reaching out to Jane. The Normandy leaves the battle

jane tring to dodge the beams right then left . then everything turns black . Jane slowly gets up limping with broken ribs slowly walking to the beam shooting any thing that moves. reaches the beam . comes to in the citadel with dead body all over. Jane tring hard to get up walking along the path finds the center of the Illusive man is there tring to take over Jane she struggles hard to get him out of her head . she rasing her weapon . Illusive man: I will not let you destroy this i will kill you first . I can control it .Jane : you can not it . you are being controlled by it . Jane pulled the tiger 4 times Jane: This is for every one you killed . hits the key rasing up seeing the star brat . walks over to it . I am going to put a stop to this the brat : you can not stop this your people has to be harvested . no we don't walks over to the beam pulling her weapon starts firing . then the crucible starts to blow Jane fealing the heat then a heavy pressure her chest . Her thoughts turns to Liara and the baby. sees Liara holding her baby . smiling Jane:all i ever wanted was a family to call my own. every thing turns black remembering a tune Liara always hummed . It was like time was standing still.

Jane g in Pain . i heard something from over here . Liara : over here i heard it over hear .things was still could not move not her head her leg , arm, nothing she could feal her blood flowing out .her last thought was to Liara .Sorry i tried to come woke up in a hospital wires and tubes every where . Jane was tring to get up a nurse runes over holding her down Nurse: hold it don't try to get up. Jane: I to get to Liara .Nurse: do not move Find Liara . now .. We will have her in here just lay back down please . Jane Blacks out..then she hears a beeping then DrChakwas she is coming back Nurse Don' you ever do that again now get out of here before Liara gets here ! Jane hears a voice Shepard a soft hand she tring to open her : it's me Liara Jane ! Jane: Can someone please turn on the lights . Liara: the light are on . we have a ban deg on your eyes it will take time for them to heal .Jane: but how am i supost to get around ? Liara : leave that to me. months latter Liara : reaches to Jane's hand hi Jane can we have some privately Please ?

Liara: Jane i have to tell you something . about your site. test shows that you wile not be able to see again the chances are slim to none .Jane:Kinda like getting through the white beam ? slim to none lol .if i cant see i can not fly . its home time .Liara the only thing i will miss is seeing your smile your blue glow it will be hard for me .Liara: i can help with that when we bond we can see each other. latter Jane drifts off to sleeps with Liara right Then a jolt fire all over every thing coming apart seance of Falling a hard thud the pain all over then thing went dark .s sound beeping People talking Jane could feal Liara crying . wanted to reach out and hold her hand.

heard the Dr Chakwas quick we are Loosing her then no sound a fealing of floating drifting through the dark with stars no pain no sad then she heard Liara Shepard come back don't me you made a promise that you would all ways come back to me !

Liara was still crying her thoughts i drove her away why would she leave me ?

then Liara heard a familiar voice. Little wing she will come back its her dad . turns and lays her head on dads shoulder still cring . the Dr Chakwas Liara we was ablle to bring her back Jane is very strong woman. she was calling your name Liara's dad : go to her she needs you. Liara runs to Jane holds her hand .

Jane could feal her soft hand rubing her's Jane was happy smiling .

Some time latter Liara inters the room Liara: Jane its almost time to take you home ..

Jane: Liara tell me what it looks like out side don't leave any thing out .

Liara : to our right is the Normandy your crew is heading this way .then Jane feals a strong tug . she grabs Liara pulls her back and grabs the person be the neck sames him the ground again ana again marinds grabs her tring to get her off the guy Garus grabs the guy ta tug of war finely hes lets go.

marinda: Jane what was that all about he garbed Liara the capten : i was just tring to hold her up. Jane: that is a ball face lie . the captain : prove it no one is going to take your word over mine jack walks up behind him Shep what me to punish him? hackit wate stop. the captain: see i will be getting away with this Jane grabs him again the crew just backs off they all know know not to intervene . Jane just holds the captain with a death hold hacket Shepard let the captain go.

Liara gives Jane a strong hug whispers your crew will handle him. Jane drops him. the caotin : i am going ti file charges on you what is your name and rank Jane gets in his face next time you even try to come near me wife i will not be stoped my name is Jane Shepard,Commander of the Normandy. behind me is my crew conciser your self :Commander what is this all about the captain garbed Liara tried to take her away by force :captain:i was just tring to hold her up! Jack : that is not what i seen ! captain: yea just who are you ? Hacket : Captain you're now dropped in rank to privet .for your information you have just pissed of the Commander Shepard ,Liara, Marinda Jack and the rest of the Normandy crew . witch i may add is the most powerful Bioteecs in the Alliance i would stay far as i could from the crew and the commander and her wife .i might not be here next time Jane gets back in his face you got luck this time i have killed people for less . no one does that to my Girl even my crew respects looks back behind Jane garrus was holding his gun , marindda and the rest has the biotecs : you would not even gotten one step. wrex was there i would do what they said cus if they don't i will showing teeth .the capein turns and rubbs fast as he can . Shep i heard that you was out. Jane: thanks Jack Shep how did you know i was there i heard you i cant see but i can hear very Garrus has gum on his right shue .lets go to my house for a drink or two

garrus : so Liara when is the baby due ? marinda jabs him gives him a look that could kill.

Jane: hummm Liara did i miss something?Liara:here feal this puts Jane hand on her tummy. Jane : it kicked . my baby kicked Jane huge Liara .. and before you ask yes i know it is mine even know when it was conserved. i just for got with the war and that crap on top of me... just how muck crap was on top of me ?

Garrus:well it took 4 cranes 6 heavy front end lifts 16 people digging and that was just to get to you.

Jane so a bunch so crap. OK that makes me feal a lot better. Ash: so commander now that you wont be going out inn the Normandy who in going to be in charge ?Jane: Ash you have been with me through most all of this you knew me from the time we first meet so you will be getting the Normandy Commander was going to tell you Hacket:i just thought that the commander should be the one to pass the rains along Commander Ashley .

Liara gets Jane to the house sets her down on the couch. the whole crew setting around Ash: commander what is the baby's name going to be ?That is up to Liarai think that she would like the name to be ? Liara i don't even . know .Jane : how about your Aethyta after your DAD she is there when we need her ?Liara :Do you think it would be OK with her ? Jane : If there is any question we go ask her.

Jane: Liara Hacket told me that when and if we go any where it will be in a alience ship so i asked for the Normandy .OK?Liara: OK if that is what you like with a big smile Jane : even though i can not see i can feal that you are very happy .i still miss your smile .Liara : i can fix that close your eyes her eyes turns dark . Jane is looking at Liara smiling showing about 12 months .i love you Liara..

Jane :we cant do that all the time so i will have this image in my memory for ever .

that nite wile they was sleeping Jane had a dream she was jerking sheating hands waving no ... no stay away ..stay away . then Liara could see that she was in great pain Liara tried to give her comfort she could not wake her a call went out to Dr Chakwas.. Liara: Dr she is bad i never seen her like this what can i do ?Dr:for now just hold her keep telling her that you are there .

a short time latter the Dr arrives at the Shepard home. the Dr points put it there she hooks up the tubes an wires. flip's the switch s buzzing starts on the monitor is a video of what she is seeing in her dreams it is harvenger you can not destroy me Jane fighting for her life them Jane drops to her knees looking up with her onmiblade lunges to harvenger drives it in so far the her arm is almost all the way in then she gives it a180 pulled it out every thimng goes dark

the Dr is working hard to keep her from death the Normandy heard about it Ash got her crew there fast garrus points to the right James the door let no one in but the Dr's people. marinda over there points to the left

latter that nite Liara was still by Jane's bed holding her hand the monitor still moing but it was dark then a video showed Liara watched it th Dr when was that?

Liara :That was when we first met the Dr watched as Jane Fought the heard Jane say I will not give her to you or any ealce. she is mine and mine h=she shoved the onmi blade in the krogan..Liara i never heard her say : Only Jane could hear what she said .

Liara did her lean it? Dr :She must have ment it is her memory's..the Dr left the room. call me if she gets better or worse. OK Liara: OK..

Liara was watching Jane's dreams some she did not rember then a Liara looking at Jane with blue eyes and that smile i like that smile and those Blue eyes im in love . Liara is blushing watching the dropped in Library i watch liara looking yes this is in Jane's : the Commander realy loves does it show?

Ash: yes you and Jane don't go anywhere alone always with each other.

Liara still wakes up Ash:she is awake Dr she's awake! Liara cant take her eyes off the monitor .the Dr flips the monitor off.

Dr:Commander? Commander? Jane: i had a bad dream about harvenger the thing just would not die. Dr: yes we seen the onmi blade. Jane: what?Liara points to the monitor. Jane so you people was watching TV? Ash:well yes and no yes we was watching TV the monitor was recording your dreams .Jane:every thing?Liara yes. Jane: o crap whispers in Liara's ear even when we bonded? Liara: no with a will take care of that when you get takes some tea out to the crew with some snacks Ash:Liara we will be here till we get revleaved the guards are getting selected now only the best will be selected Liara :why?the admirals board told me that we owe the commander this she gave her all . and it all must got her killed .the guards will be with you no matter where you go. We are setting it up on every planet permission to let the guards escort you and the shoot to kill orders.


End file.
